Entente Cordiale
by incestyaoilady
Summary: La firma de un tratado que ellos no querían firmar... [¡Feliz día de la Entente!]


¡Casi me olvido de subirlo! Ay, Dios, jodida memoria (?) Lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, pero merecía subirlo hoy ;w; [todavía es 8 de Abril en Argentina(?] ¡Feliz día de la Entente!

* * *

–Mas je ne veux pas !

–I don't fucking want to do this!

-France, deja de comportarte como un niño -regañaba Félix Faure a su país.

–England, ¡deja los berrinches! Ya estás grande para estas cosas -hacía lo propio Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, primer ministro del reino.

Ambos jefes llevaban pacíficamente a sus protegidos (o mejor dicho, los arrastraban mientras ellos pataleaban y lloriqueaban), hacia la sala en donde la alianza sería firmada. Ninguno de los dos jamás pensó que cuidar de una nación sería tanto trabajo.

Cuando los cuatro se encontraron frente a la sala donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo, Francia e Inglaterra se separaron inmediatamente de los dos hombres que acompañaba a cada uno. No podían mostrarse tan patéticos frente a sus principales enemigos.

Inglaterra acomodó su saco con elegancia, Francia su cabello. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada que sólo destilaba odio guardado desde las guerras napoleónicas... o desde la Guerra de Independencia... o la Guerra de los Siete Años... Posiblemente desde la Guerra de los 100 años... ¿O la invasión normanda en Inglaterra? Ah, ustedes entienden.

Con serenidad, los dos caminaron rumbo a la puerta para entrar. Sus jefes suspiraron, al menos ahora se comportaban. Claro, hasta que comenzaron a pelear por quién cruzaría primero la puerta. Empujones, manotazos, insultos. "bloody frog", "foutu savage". Todo hasta que el francés se alejó con las manos en alto y una sonrisa que era todo menos amable.

–D'accord, d'accord, pasa tú

Inglaterra lo miró sin confiar en lo más mínimo, pero finalmente sonrió. Tenía sentido, para él, que el afeminado no quisiera volver a tener una disputa con él luego de lo de Waterloo.

Sí, eso tenía sentido. Un sentido del que Francia parece carecer, porque ni bien tuvo al inglés frente a él, pateó su pierna con fuerza, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

El de ojos verdes sonrió de forma tétrica y se volteó hacia el francés. Otra vez los manotazos, codazos, insultos... Faure y Gascoyne-Cecil se llevaron una mano a la frente. Eso iba a ser complicado.

–Stop it! -gritó el británico, interponiéndose entre ambos y separándolos. Luego, enfocó su mirada a su reino, que parecía querer seguir golpeando al mayor-. Stop!

Inglaterra bufó, con el ceño bastante fruncido. Francia sonrió ladino y con malicia. Iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando Félix lo golpeó en la nuca. Se sobó en el golpe e hizo una mueca, mirando con reproche a su jefe, que sólo le dio una mirada de advertencia.

La reunión se llevó a cabo con normalidad, es decir, Francia e Inglaterra se daban golpes por debajo de la mesa intentando que sus jefes no se dieran cuenta, mientras se miraban con odio en algunos momentos, y se "ignoraban" en otros. Ninguno oyó a los hombres que lo acompañaron, y ellos lo sabían. También sabían de los golpes, pero se habían cansado de dar regaños y advertencias, ya les vendría el sermón cuando estuvieran a solas.

–Y bien, ahora solamente deben firmar -dijo Faure, rogándole a Dios para que las cosas salieran bien. No iba a respirar tranquilo hasta que la reunión hubiese finalizado y la alianza firmada.

Inglaterra miró a Francia, Francia miró a Inglaterra, y ambos vieron la pluma junto al papel. Quisieron agarrarla a la vez, quedando ambos con una punta del objeto.

–¡Yo firmaré primero!

–¡Sobre mi cadáver, bloody bastard, suelta la jodida pluma!

Y comenzaron los tirones... y manotazos. Otra vez. Gascoyne iba a ponerse a llorar. Faure suspiró.

–¡Basta! France, toma -gruñó, dándole su pluma al francés, que aún así miró a la isla con rencor-. ¡Firmen a la vez, merde!

Ambos suspiraron y mascullaron insultos como niños regañados. Pusieron la punta de las plumas sobre el papel, intentando firmar, empujándose a propósito al querer hacerlo. Los hombres querían volver a sus casas y tomarse un té de tilo.

Pero las firmas fueron puestas en el papel, las dos un poco desprolijas, ¡pero allí estaban! ¡El trato había sido firmado! ¡Faure y Gascoyne lo lograron! Querían abrazarse y saltar alrededor de la sala, sin embargo, sólo sonrieron.

–Así que... Una alianza -dijo el primer ministro, viendo el documento como si fuera oro. Tanto Francia como Inglaterra dieron un "egh" como respuesta.

–¿Qué significa para ustedes una alianza? -preguntó Félix.

Los ojos azules y verdes se encontraron con asco, e inmediatamente desviaron la mirada.

–Amistad -gruñeron a la vez. El presidente francés se vio sorprendido.

–Oh, yo pensaba que ahora tenían que besarse, y cosas así... -bromeó con tono serio. Robert ahogó una carcajada, Francia puso la cara de asco más exagerada en los últimos 10 años, e Inglaterra... Inglaterra sí dio algo de miedo con su mirada. Félix rogó porque no llevase encima su espada.

–Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no van y hacen cosas de amigos ahora? -sugirió Gascoyne, queriendo desviar un poco la atención, porque él sí sabía que Inglaterra no había llevado su espada, pero sí tenía un puñal.

Francia e Inglaterra se vieron entre ellos, más que molestos, ahora parecían derrotados, y es que la Entente Cordiale ya había sido firmada.


End file.
